


Narrow Spaces

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band), Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: Drama Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Taro and Mimura talk about love and other things.





	Narrow Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S for the corrections and suggestions! ♥ Thank you to Kayls for reading it through! ♥  
> I rewatched YTM and had some feelings and really wanted to write fic haha. Also posted on [livejournal!](http://rochiii.livejournal.com/3725.html)

Taro liked narrow spaces. They're relaxing. Whenever he would think about something he'd always make himself small, like leaning on his desk, burying his face in his arms, or pulling his legs to his chest, as he was doing now. 

“What's bothering you?” Mimura, dressed in dark clothes as usual, set down another pack of flour on the growing pile. Mimura had invited Taro over to give him the extra flour their household received. 

“Hm?” Taro gave a smile.

“You’re thinking.” 

“Yeah.” 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Jiro.” Taro mentioned. “He’s in love he says, with one of his classmates.” He laughed softly as Mimura gave a smile. 

“Are you going to act like a protective dad like with Yoshiko-chan?” Mimura teased, sitting next to Taro on the couch. 

“Geez, Mimura-kun.” Taro laughed.

Mimura was staring at Taro’s expression which turned somber. “It’s different this time, huh?” 

“The kids seem to know a lot more about love than I do.” 

“You did mistake someone smelling like pastries as love, so I can agree with that.” Both of them laughed remembering the incident. 

“See? If they were me they'd probably know it wasn't love. You knew it wasn't it too.”

Mimura smiled. “Even if you didn't know, you're full of love, you know. Just not in the romantic sense.” 

Taro gave an inquiring face. “Not in the romantic sense.” He repeated. 

“For one, you love your family a lot.” 

“Isn't that natural?” 

“Not for some, but it is for you. Even with your dad, as bittersweet as is it is, you still love him even when he gives you a lot of trouble.” 

Taro smiled bitterly. “That's true.” 

“You love food and money.” 

“It's for survival Mimura-kun!” 

“It is but it's also a driving force for you to do things. You were able to say that cheesy romance line because I told you to think of hamburgers, remember?” 

Taro nodded. 

“You couldn't even say it for Ikegami-san.”

“Eh? Because…” Taro paused. “I don't think of her that way.” 

Mimura couldn't help but break into an amused smile. “Poor Ikegami-san.” Mimura said quietly. “Well, why do you think she could say it?” 

“Maybe she was thinking of what she likes too?” 

“Or who.” 

“Or who she likes. Right.” Taro nodded slowly. 

“You really can't be good at everything huh.” Mimura patted Taro's shoulder. 

“Eh?” 

“For someone who uses his charm on her to get what he wants, you sure don't realize it.” 

Taro was flustered, making Mimura laugh.

“Alright, fine, I know you use that charm on everyone.” It was the slightly darker side of Taro's character that, as with most things about Taro, Mimura noticed. He didn't hold it against him however. It was interesting. 

Taro didn't deny it. 

“She likes me?” 

Mimura shrugged. “Who knows.” 

“You're confusing me, Mimura-kun!” 

“I can't speak for her.” 

“Then, do you think she likes me?” 

“Hm. She’s a fan of you for sure, like a lot of girls in our class, so I can say she likes you. Romantically, well, she'll probably say that herself if she wants to.” 

“Being a fan… isn't it considered the romantic type of love?” 

“That's true, it could be. It could also be just infatuation and admiration.” 

“Isn't infatuation close to love? Just more short term?” 

“Could be.” Mimura wasn't so sure about it himself. “I don't think there's one definition for it. So it's really just up to you. If you really want to, you can make smelling like pastries your definition of love.” Mimura snickered. 

“I do have a thought on what I think love is.” 

Mimura gestured him to go on. 

“When you want to keep the other person smiling and happy, right?”

“Right. I think so too.” Mimura smiled. It was similar to his, as simple as it was. 

“Then, do you love someone, Mimura-kun?” Taro asked.

“I do.” Mimura easily admitted. 

“Eh?” Taro gave an enthusiastic look of surprise. He moved closer to Mimura. “Who is it? Do I know who?” 

It was hard for Mimura to not smile. “You know that person well.” 

“Eh? Come on, Mimura-kun, tell me!” Taro grinned, repeatedly tugging at Mimura’s sleeve. 

Mimura couldn't help but laugh. “You're really clueless.” 

Taro pouted. 

Without waiting for more prompting, Mimura spoke. “It's you.” 

“Eh? Stop joking around, Mimura-kun!” Pouting, Taro lightly slapped Mimura's arm. 

“It’s not a joke. It's you, for real.” Mimura quietly said, smiling at Taro. 

Taro was confused, still processing what Mimura said. 

“I know you don't think of me like that, though. Well, you don't think of anyone like that right?” 

The somber look on Taro's face returned as he nodded.

“It's okay.” Mimura patted Taro's back as he stood up. He approached his ongoing flower arrangement project laid on the table. “Grandfather said my flowers look happy.” 

“Mimura-kun—” Taro mumbled.

“Love is like that sometimes. It doesn't really lead to anything with the other person. But it could lead to nice things for yourself.” Mimura placed another stem.

“You— Then, do you like me romantically?” Taro was flustered again. 

Mimura nodded. “I do.” He said with a playful tone. 

“Then, you want to– want to…” Taro started off, Mimura turning back. “Want to do romantic stuff like kiss and hold hands?” Taro looked shyly. 

Mimura laughed. “Yeah, I do. But I wouldn't do that if you don't want to.” 

Taro nodded and rose from the couch, standing next to Mimura. 

“Before anything else there's your family right?” 

“Yeah.” Mimura understood him well, Taro thought. Looking down, Taro spoke. “I'm sorry, Mimura-kun.” 

“You don't have to apologize.” Mimura picked up the stems, leaves, and petals scattered on the floor. “I know you’re not interested in romantic love, it’s fine.”

“Let me help you out.” Taro started to do so and put the flower remnants he picked up in the glass container with water that Mimura used. “It's pretty even like this, right?” Taro held up the container, the petals and leaves flowing as the water swirled. 

“It is.” Looking at the pile of flour on the floor, Mimura spoke again. “I can take it from here, I'll have Isogai take you home this time. That much flour is heavy.” 

“Eh? you don't have to Mimura-kun, I can go home myself.” 

“I insist. That's a lot more flour than before.” 

In the end Taro agreed to be brought home by Isogai. 

Mimura transferred his new flower arrangement display on a table near his grandfather's room. 

Settling the glass container on the center of his flower arrangement table, he started moving the flower remnants on the container, leaving the pointed tips emerging from the water. Leaves and colorful petals were submerged, and a fully bloomed flower settled on top. It’s not something he would usually make. The lack of space, re-use of flower remnants, and how pretty it looked reminded him of Taro. 

Mimura sighed deeply. 

The next day went by like usual, Mimura and Taro chatting during their breaks, Mimura sitting sideways on his chair to talk with Taro. Taro looked a bit sad, telling Mimura how he didn’t pass a bag of flour to Itsuko properly so it ended up dropping to the floor, half the contents spilling, wasted. 

“I can give some more. More arrived today.” Mimura suggested. 

Taro smiled, though it looked sad to Mimura. “Thank you, Mimura-kun.” 

As Mimura was about to go back to facing the front of the room, Taro tugged at his sleeve. 

“Mimura-kun.” Taro said quietly, his expression pitiable. “Accompany me after school?” 

“Sure thing.” Mimura nodded, finally facing front.

After school, Taro led Mimura to the spiral staircase leading to the rooftop. Hardly anybody went there, where it was narrow, dark, and gloomy. There were a lot wider and more comfortable places around the school. 

But Taro liked narrow spaces. 

Taro backed himself to the wall. 

Mimura was just looking at him. “What are we doing here?”

Taro held on to Mimura’s hand. “Mimura-kun, do you want to kiss?” 

Mimura was confused, he didn't know whether to laugh or to get excited at what Taro had in mind. “You don't have to force yourself just because I wanted to do that.”

“I’m not forcing myself.” 

"Then why? You're not interested in romance right?” Mimura's brows were creased, wondering. This was one of the few instances he couldn't really get Taro. Taro wasn't interested in romance. Was Taro curious? Did Taro feel sorry for him? 

Taro bit his lower lip. “I want to try it. I got curious. I might like it.” Taro was unsure. 

Mimura sighed, then laughed. “Alright. Don't get too shocked.” Mimura placed his hands on Taro’s cheeks and inched closer. 

“Mimura-kun's hands are warm.” Taro was getting red in the face.

Mimura licked his lips and Taro did the same. Mimura chuckled and then closed the distance. 

Mimura’s lip were soft, Taro thought. 

Taro stiffened, feeling Mimura's tongue trying to enter his mouth. Taro held on to Mimura's uniform. Opening his mouth, he let Mimura in, letting him take the lead as he didn't know what to do. 

The kiss lasted for more or less a minute. They parted, both of them panting and red in the face.

“So?” Mimura asked. 

“It- it was okay.” Taro answered.

“Are you embarrassed?” 

Taro nodded and Mimura laughed. 

“I don't think I can get used to doing that.” Taro admitted.

“It's okay, you don't have to. You were just curious right?” 

“Yeah. Thank you, Mimura-kun.” Taro was looking down. “I'm sorry.”

Mimura sighed deeply, his heart clenching at Taro's apology. 

It turned out there were some narrow spaces Taro didn't like. But Taro was glad he had discovered that with Mimura, someone he trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
